


Tears

by Barely_contained_panic



Series: Bakukami thing whatever idk [1]
Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst, Bakugo is a pining dumbass but there isn’t much he can do ngl, Bakugou Katsuki is Bad at Feelings, Denki is sad, Denki needs a hug ngl, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pining, bakugou honestly doesn’t swear a lot in thsi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 23:38:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21006065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barely_contained_panic/pseuds/Barely_contained_panic
Summary: Bakugo mopes around until kami comes over upset





	Tears

There was a knock at his door. He knew it wasn’t Kirishima because he had a house key, and to be honest he didn’t want to see anyone else. He was too busy wallowing in his own self pity. The knocks kept growing louder until he finally yelled “I’ll be there in one goddamn minute hold on!” It was Kaminari, great. If he had to list all the people he wanted to deal with he would be at the bottom. Kaminari looked rough, hair more of a mess than usual, sloppy clothes, dried tear tracks on his face. 

“What are you doing here, dunce face”   
“Please let me in, I didn’t know who to go to”   
Bakugo checked the date, April 25.   
“Shouldn’t you be with Jiro” That seemed to be the wrong thing to say as Kaminari took in a shaky breath “...she’s with Momo right now”  
“Isn’t it your guyses-  
“Can I just come in please” Oh… did they? He shouldn’t be happy about this, but he was.   
“Yeah, whatever” He made room for Kaminari to pass through, he beelined to the couch and when he was on it he started sobbing.   
“She….she was cheating on me…..with….with Momo” He was sniffling every couple of seconds.   
“Why didn’t you go to Shitty hair or Soy sauce?”  
“ki-Kiri’s out an- and you were the first person I thought of” 

Bakugo started slowly making his way over to the couches, carefully, as if he moved to fast Kaminari would run.

“Do you want me to do something?” He never really had to comfort people as they knew he wasn’t the best at it- at all. Once he was in front of kaminari the other man dragged him down on the couch and buried his head into Bakugo’s shirt. Bakugo hesitantly wrapped his arms around Kaminari. Kaminari and Jiro had been dating since highschool and he was thinking of proposing, hence Bakugo wallowing in his own self pity.   
“How long?”   
“I - I don’t know to be honest” Kaminari was gripping Bakugo with a death grip.   
“I- I was going to’- he got interrupted by his own sobbing- “Bakugo I was going to pro- propose!” Whether it be empathy or his own feelings Bakugo held him tighter.  
“I know” His voice was barely above a whisper. He didn’t know if anything he was saying was right but he hoped it was at least okay because he wanted to help kaminari.  
“Do… you want to stay here tonight?” He knew Kaminari’s parents lived a few hours away and he didn’t think Kaminari would want to go back to his shared living space with Jiro. Kaminari looked up at him, eyes red and watery.   
“Would that be okay?”   
“I wouldn’t have offered if it wasn’t, idiot” he scoffed. Kaminari chuckled a little.  
“That’d be nice”   
Bakugo’s pride swelled from doing something right for Kaminari. Kaminari looked back down at his shirt before yawning.   
“I’m sorry about your shirt by the way” referring to the big wet spot on the front of it.  
“Don’t worry about it, Pikachu” After a couple of seconds Kaminari loosened his grip on Bakugo’s shirt.   
“Can I go get changed?”   
Kaminari practically jumped off him.  
“Uh ye-yeah”   
Bakugo rolled his eyes while getting up.   
“Do you want anything? Tea? ..Ice..cream? Do you wanna watch like a movie or something?” A this point he was just listing off things he saw his friends do during break ups.   
“Uh…. could I have some tea…?”  
Bakugo headed for his bedroom, switching shirts before starting on the tea.   
“Pick a movie if you want to watch one pikachu” He watched as Kaminari got off the couch and started looking for movies. Once Bakugo was done with the tea he found kaminari sitting by an empty case ‘Detective Pikachu’ He snorted. How fitting. He set the cups on the coffee table before sitting down. 

Once the movie was in Kaminari joined him. Throughout the movie they got closer until an arm was wrapped around Kaminari’s waist with his head on Bakugo’s shoulder. Kaminari ended up falling asleep a little over halfway into the movie, Bakugo not wanting to wake him turned down the T.V and started to doze off himself. If Kirishima came over early the next morning and got a picture, neither of them knew.

Bakugo woke up with a kink in his neck and a warmth by his side. He looked over to find Kaminari curled up to his side.


End file.
